Coma girl, memories lost and found
by Evedina
Summary: Casey goes into a coma, and gets a memoryloss after waking up. We'll see what happens when the guys of Campus Greek find out what the girl actually has forgotten. Attention! Might be some graphic sexscenes coming up in later chapters. Do I have to rate?
1. Getting The News

A/N: Hello people! I just wrote to another Author's Note that I would start writing a new fic after my exams, but hey, inspiration waits for no man, or woman in this case. This is my first Greek fic, and yes, I know that the whole coma-memoryloss has already been done for hundreds of times, but it's a classic and I like it.  
About the story. Casey goes into a coma, and gets a memoryloss after waking up. We'll see what happens when the guys of Campus Greek find out what the girl actually has forgotten. And attention people!! There might be some graphic sexscenes coming up in later chapters, so... beware? Read and enjoy!!

Cappie had been up all night, but unlike the most nights this one hadn't included beer or women. There had been absolutely no partying for him, though his brothers had had a blast outside his room. Beaver had even asked him if they could borrow his room for sex since he wasn't really using it to anything else than moping around. Cappie had pushed him out and closed the door. He had had a fight with Casey. The only female that could actually affect him on any level other than physical. It wasn't uncommon that they would bark at each other with sarcastic comments, but this one had been especially ugly and just to rub his nose in it Casey had went to his boyfriend and given Cappie a showoff of tonsil hockey with Chambers. That had simultaneously broke his heart and made his blood boil, and it had seemed like a good idea to leave the scene. Actually the idea came from Rusty who had been sitting a table away with Jen K. To some point it was odd that a pledge was taking care of the House President, but then again Rusty wasn't the normal kind of pledge that he had seen so many during his time. Rusty was a friend, and the fact that the nerd boy was a Cartwright who didn't think s highly of Evan Chamber, also made him an allay.

After the incident and shaking an extremely curious Rusty from his heels Cappie had closed into his room to do something that most people thought to be highly unlikely for him to do, think. He had had it with being Casey's boy toy every time the dream couple had a problem she didn't want to deal with. They would get into a fight, Casey would find comfort from his bed and the next morning she'd either be gone or leaving when he'd wake up, making some comment about how what happened had been a mistake, that she was with Evan, that he was her future and this could never happen again. She never used the words "I love Evan" which he was a some what grateful for her, and sometimes there might even come the word "sorry" from that delicious mouth of hers. After the first couple of times Cappie had started promising himself that that really was the last time. That if Miss ZBZ wanted a puppet for her to play with she could just go and buy one. Or even better, sow the strings to that Richie Rich boyfriend of hers, anything to leave Cappie alone. He'd had it. And he'd promised to himself, knowing that he'd break the promise as soon as she'd come knocking his doors.

Poor Cappie. Poor poor Cappie. Everybody in the whole campus knew that he was pining after Casey. And every girl that had slept with him could tell that he never talked during sex. That was because he was scared he'd say her name, so he just tried to keep it quiet, sending the girls away as soon as possible. If he'd been a girl they'd called him slut. Cappie loved Casey. There was no denying it, not that he'd ever really tried.

Cappie sighed for like the thousand time that night and jumped onto his bed where he would stare up at the ceiling and think about what to do about the fact that there seemed to be no direction for his life. Before it had been all about her. Wherever Casey would go, he would go, and whatever Casey wanted, he'd want it too. But if he was going to let her go, let go of her, really, really let go of her, he'd have to have some plan. Most people had plans, why shouldn't he? The answer was rather easy to that one; he wasn't like 'most people'. One more sigh and Cappie rolled onto his side so he was facing the window.

After awhile when he was almost asleep he could hear someone entering the room.

"You can't use this room! Go look somewhere else" he said without turning around, but when the door didn't close he had to turn around to see who it was. Rusty. His face was pale, he trembled visibly and his slightly reddened eyes told him that the boy was on the verge of bursting into tears. The older boy got up from his bed and went to his pledge, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there Spitter, what's wrong?" Cappie asked while trying to get the boy to sit on his bed, but this would just shook his head.

"It's… It is… It's… I don't know how… Or, or why… But… She…" Rusty wasn't making much sense, not that he ever did, but this time it seemed like it could become a problem.

"Just relax, baby brother and tell everything to the mighty and wise Cappie. Is this about Jen?" he asked, still holding Rusty from his shoulder.

"It's Casey" Rusty finally managed to say and look straight into Cappie's narrowed eyes while tears started rolling down from his own.

"What about Casey, Rusty?"

"She's… She's in a hospital… They called me. No, they called my parents, our parents. Dad called me, mum was too upset. They want me to go to the hospital. I can't go to the hospital Cappie, I can't g to a hospital alone. What if I… What if she… What if they…"

"Calm down Spitter, I'll come with you. Not that she'll particularly like that, but I'll come anyway. Did they tell you how she was? What happened to her?" Rusty was taking it so seriously. The poor boy obviously didn't know what kind of a fighter his sister was. Casey might look like a delicate flower, but she'd kick his ass any day.

"Her car crashed… Or was crashed by someone… I don't know. She was unconscious."

"It'll be okay Rusty, she has a thick scull, trust me, I know, we'll go there, and your baby face will be the first thing she sees when coming around. Let's go" Cappie said while getting his jacket and phone. 

"Cappie… You don't understand…"

"What? Well come on man, tell me."

"Cap… Casey's in a coma."

A/N: Hope you liked it and would, as always, love and appreciate the feedback. So reviews, this way please! Thank you :)


	2. Caretakers' Fight

A/N: I did it again! I lied to you about writing a GREEK fic before, I did to the 10 songs fic... Maybe I'm writing too much since I seem to be forgetting what I've written before. But this is my first fullstoryfic that I've made for the series. Anyway, thank you for your reviews, it was nice to wake up and see that there's messages in my inbox, and because of that I could not restrain myself but have been thinking and planning the story the whole day :) Enjoy! (and review!)

_"It'll be okay Rusty, she has a thick scull, trust me, I know, we'll go there, and your baby face will be the first thing she sees when coming around. Let's go" Cappie said while getting his jacket and phone. _

_"Cappie… You don't understand…"_

_"What? Well come on man, tell me."_

_"Cap… Casey's in a coma."  
(CH1)_

Cappie and Rusty hadn't talked much on the way to the hospital. Rusty had been mumbling while panicking and Cappie had done what he could to calm the boy down. After they arrived to the hospital they were immediately addressed by Casey's doctor. Rusty had hold onto Cappie when the doctor said that there wasn't anything they could do if the girl didn't wake up on her own. But it wasn't all bad news, for Casey still had strong brainwaves. At the moment it was more about if the girl wanted to wake up than if she was physically able to. The doctor gave Rusty a permission to go and see his big sister, but the boy was too shook up to go in, asking Cappie to go in first and check for him if it was all okay. Cappie was happy to help, he'd been wanting to rush to her side since they had entered the white building.

First thing he Cappie thought when he finally saw Casey was that the girl would probably have a fit if she knew that people saw her looking like that, though she actually looked better than Cappie had been letting himself to think. She had once been a girl who didn't care what people thought about her looks, it was a shame that it had changed. He smoothed some hairs away from the slightly bruised and swelling face that still was the most beautiful that he had ever seen. Cappie knew that most of the injuries were lower where the cuts and bruises couldn't be seen. She had few broken ribs and a broken ankle. Then there was of course the head trauma which's severity was still to be seen. Cappie sighed before letting himself go and bending down to place a kiss to her temple where there was a scratch.

"Hospital blue isn't your color Case" he whispered to her ear before standing up, putting his jacket to the back of the chair before sitting down, pulling the chair close enough s he could hold Casey's hand, which to him was feeling way too cold. Cappie lifted the hand to his lips, letting the few silent tears to fall now that they were alone. Not that he'd be specially happy with Casey waking up and seeing him with red and puffy eyes, but he had been holding the tears back all the while listening to the doctor. Rusty's a somewhat comical appearance had kept Cappie from thinking the worst possible scenario, but listening the doctor and hearing how close it had actually been that they hadn't lost Casey, it had really hit him. Of course he had to be there for Rusty, but now that it was just the two of them he could cry a little before pulling himself back together again. There had never been a reason for an act around Casey, there never were with your true love.

"Cappie?"

Cappie swiped his tears to the sleeve of his shirt before letting go of Casey's hand with a final squeeze and standing up. He beckoned Rusty to sit down and placed his hands to the smaller boy's trembling shoulders to calm this down. Poor thing. Anyone else might say that the Cartwright siblings weren't the closest pair ever lived but they would've been wrong. Casey and Rusty were close in the way that it was important. Sure they were from different worlds and were often teasing each other, but they would never let anyone else hurt the other one. Rusty had never forgotten Evan's betrayal and Casey left everything just to make sure that his kid brother would have the first time he deserved. They loved each other, no question about it.

"She'll be okay Spitter" he said. At the times like these it was good to keep up with the norms of the every day life.

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can. Cause I know your sister Spitter. And I know, that she would never play the part of a Sleeping Beauty… wearing that" Cappie said with raised brows and nodding, making Rusty chuckle before patting the boy and leaving for coffee. It would become a long night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

The loud question startled Cappie awake and up from the hospital chair where he had been napping for he didn't know how long. Rusty wasn't in the chair next to the bed, probably getting more coffee for them. The boy had told Cappie that he could go home if he wanted to, but there was no talking about it. There was no way Cappie would be leaving either of them alone. He stretched to wake his sleeping muscles and winced when some of them ached. He was looking at Evan Chambers who stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Keep your voice down. It's like one am or something plus we are in a hospital, if you hadn't noticed."

"Don't you tell me what to do. I know we're in a hospital, it's my girlfriend in that bed. So I ask you again, what do you think you're doing here?"

"He's here cause me and my sister want him here" Rusty who had come into the room interrupted and came to stand next to Cappie, giving him one of the two steaming coffee mugs he had come back with.

"Rusty… I'm not that sure that Casey would like him here…"

"Too bad cause I am" Rusty said interrupting, putting his foot down for once in his life.

Cappie was not only surprised by this mental and emotional strength that the smaller boy was showing, but proud that it was his pledge who could to something like that. Spitter had really come a long way since the day he earned that nickname of his, and Cappie had no objections on calling him a brother. He put his hand to Rusty's shoulder and pulled this closer.

"Rusty, listen. I know we haven't really got off with the right track here" Evan started, pulling Rusty away from Cappie.

"You mean the track where I caught you cheating on my sister and you tried to pay me off with a place in your house?"

Cappie sniggered. He was starting to like this more confident Rusty more and more every passing second.

"Um… Yeah, well Casey forgave me."

"Keep telling yourself that" was Cappie's mumbled comment before he took another sip from his coffee."

"Keep your nose out of this, Crappie…" Evan said through gritted teeth and turned from Rusty.

"Well aren't we being clever and mature, Bedchambers…" Cappie answered, putting his mug down to the coffee table.

"Look who's talking."

"Guys, you're upsetting her" Rusty's voice interrupted them once again and Cappie saw the boy taking his place from the chair next to her sister who's face didn't have that peaceful look on that it had had for most of the night. Casey looked like she was having a bad dream and Cappie decided to take this outside, pushing Evan out of the room while thinking that this might be a good thing. If Casey could heat them it meant that it was even more likely that she'd wake up some time soon.

"Don't you touch me. Did you see what you did to her?" Evan twirled around and out of Cappie's grasp with a venom on his face.

"It wasn't me who burst in shouting in the middle of the night."

"You stay away from my girlfriend, she doesn't need you drooling over her."

"Oh, but she needs you to step all over her?"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah? Well she was my girlfriend first!"

Even to Cappie that last statement sounded childish but he didn't have the time to think about it when Evan was already grabbing him from his shirt and he was defending himself with the same action. They were just about to raise their fists when they were, once again, interrupted.

"What is happening here?" An older man with a strong look on his face and a slightly smaller woman next to him was gazing both of the boys from head to toe and back again.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that that is any of your business" Evan said as politely as he could while being the arrogant ass that he was. It was obvious that the boy didn't know who he was talking to, which came as a surprise to Cappie, one that he very quickly overcame.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, I'm so sorry. My name is Cappie, I'm your daughter's…"

"Cappie? Oh yes, of course! I remember you, I've heard so much about you" Mrs. Cartwright said and took Cappie's hands in hers. "It is so good to know that she's not alone in this horrible place."

"I would never leave her alone" Cappie promised and the woman squeezed her hands before letting go.

"Is she in there? Tell me Cappie, how is she? We met the doctor already but you never know about them."

"She's looking very good. I'm sure we'll have her back as soon as she's had enough rest" Cappie smiled encouragingly and lead his true love's mother in to the room.

Evan was going to follow the pair when Mr. Cartwright stopped him.

"And who are you?" he asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Sorry, Evan Chambers, sir."

"I'm no more sir than you are, so stop calling me that. Chamber, eh? Oh yes, I've heard about you" Mr. Cartwright said and eyed the boy once more before following his wife. "I think you should leave now. We appreciate your concern" he said to Evan before closing the door behind himself.


	3. She doesn't remember

A/N: I can't seem to help myself. With your dear reviews constantly coming in, and my own personal interest on this, it is impossible for me to stop writing and get into bed at a sofisticated time. No necessarily a bad thing for the story, really bad for my exams, anyway. I wanted to say couple of words about how this story differs from my earlier works. I've found myself writing more description of emotions than usually, which means that it isn't so much based on the dialogue anymore. This bothers me cause I feel like my dialogue is suffering from this, what do you think? I appreciate your reviews, and I am very bad to take criticism, but I would like your input on this matter. Thanks :) ENJOY!!

_"She's looking very good. I'm sure we'll have her back as soon as she's had enough rest" Cappie smiled encouragingly and lead his true love's mother in to the room._

_Evan was going to follow the pair when Mr. Cartwright stopped him._

_"And who are you?" he asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously._

_"Sorry, Evan Chambers, sir."_

_"I'm no more sir than you are, so stop calling me that. Chamber, eh? Oh yes, I've heard about you" Mr. Cartwright said and eyed the boy once more before following his wife. "I think you should leave now. We appreciate your concern" he said to Evan before closing the door behind himself.  
(CH2)_

Cappie was back to being locked alone into his room, though this time there wasn't a party going on outside. It seemed that the whole Kappa Tau house knew that he wasn't up to it and just left him alone. It had been like that for couple of days now. The whole CRU knew what had happened to Casey and was genuinely sorry for that. There was fruit baskets and flowers from every single fraternity and sorority both in Casey's hospital room as well as at the ZBZ house. The ZBZ girls hadn't been allowed to see their sister, the only ones getting into the room being Casey's parents, Rusty, Ashleigh and Cappie himself. Evan had been allowed in once when Mr. Cartwright had been out to get lunch. Cappie had luckily been with him and had only heard about the visit later from Rusty who had stayed behind with his mum, telling her for the hundredth time that he was really doing okay in school.

Cappie had been touched to see how close the Cartwrights were. In his slightly depressed mood he had called his own mother, just to hear her fussing voice to tell him that she loved him and was always very proud of him, though he could eat better. All that junk couldn't possibly be good for him. Cappie had been missing classes while spending his time at the hospital. It wasn't anything unusual, but now that he actually had a reason to skip them he suddenly felt extremely guilty. He had been running from professor to professor, not only telling them about Casey, which they of course already knew, but also asking more time for whatever it was that he was supposed to be doing. It was amazing really, it seemed that he was now working more out of the class than ever during one. Rusty had mentioned it to him but he had just waved him off, chuckling when the boy said that he'd look it up from some psych book, he was probably having a syndrome of some kind.

He thought about the last night. He had been alone in the hospital with her, Rusty and their parents getting some well deserved sleep. They had told him to go home too, get some sleep and come back in the morning in a better shape. Cappie had told them that he'd go after a minute, which he had done. He'd gone to get some food and then came back to eat it while telling her that she was really picky, staying asleep while there was all that delicious hospital food lying around and smiling when he thought how she'd be rolling her eyes at him if she only could. Cappie was sure that she could hear them and had actually been reading her some of her homework, some of his own homework, asking her opinion on something while writing an essay, and when nobody was listening, he also read her Cosmo with a high-pitched girly voice. He had every once in a while made a comment about how painting your toenails was actually creepy and how the cucumbers were better in you than on your face. Being with her was supposed to be comforting for her, but he knew that it did more for him to be around the blonde beauty than it did for her. Last night had been one of the hardest in his life. Cappie had, just for a second, but that was all it took. Just for a second he had let the thought of her never waking up enter his mind. Obviously he had shook it off right away, but now, alone in his room, thinking how dry Casey's lips had been when he had kissed them the night before, he couldn't shake it off anymore.

Cappie, the king of parties, the ladies' man, the president of Kappa Tau Gamma and over all nice guy. That boy was sleeping somewhere else, but in his room. In his clothes and looking just like him, there was someone else. Cappie, the boy who loved a girl named Casey, was shaking, his sobs getting stronger, crying into his pillow for the possibility of never seeing the girl's eyes open. Never hearing a clever and witty comment said with her voice. Never sliding his tongue past those soft lips again. The thought alone was too much for him to handle, and the fact that it could become the reality, he couldn't bare it. He was half asleep when his cell went off and after answering he heard Rusty's voice. He had never liked anyone's voice as much as he did he said the words Cappie had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Cappie, Casey woke up."

Casey had never felt her eyes as heavy as she did when she woke up that afternoon. Her head was killing her and she felt like she hadn't been moving for months the way her muscles were tense. The first thing she has acknowledged was that she heard some peeping from somewhere near and she couldn't stand the sound of it. It was as if she had been listening it forever and it was starting to drive her crazy. The next thins was that her throat was dry, she tried to cough but ended up almost choking. That was when she felt somebody grabbing her and lifting her to sit up, asking her if she was awake. It took her a moment more to open her eyes and when she finally did she saw Rusty standing at the end of the bed and her parents rushing in to the room, her mum's eyes watering when she saw Casey, though her lips had a smile on them. Then the unknown voice was talking to her, asking her if she knew where she was and who she was.

"Of course I know who I am, Casey Cartwright. That's my family. Who are you?"

"My name is Chris Morrel, I'm your doctor here at the Rhode University Hospital. You've asleep for some time. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm… I'm not sure… Wait, asleep? Like in a coma? For how long?" Casey wasn't sure if she had just woken up or gone to sleep. She had no idea why she was in a hospital, or why her family was there. She really wanted to know how long she had been out and what had happened.

About 30 minutes later it was all clear to her. A car crash, couple of days in coma, injuries that were still healing. And she'd still have to stay for one night so they could keep an eye on her for complications and make sure that there wasn't more to her head trauma.

"Thank you doctor. Mum and dad, I'm really happy that you're here, but you didn't need to bring Rusty with you" Casey said when they were done with her checkup and she was now free to hug her mum who was still a bit teary.

"What do you mean bring him? He was here before we were" her mother said while giving her daughter some room by sitting down to the chair closets to the bed. "We came from Chicago, you know that, don't you?"

"Well yeah mum, that is where we live. But where was Rusty if he didn't come with you guys?"

"Right here Case. We go to the same school, remember?" Rusty put in with a questioning voice.

"Ha ha, really funny Rusty. You're not due to college for a year. And if we happen to end up in the same school… Well, we'll see about it then" Casey said and got back three pairs of incredulous eyes looking at her. "What?"

"Casey, what year is it?" doctor Morrel asked and came back to the bed from the door.

"What? 2006... Why?" Casey said and was getting a little bewildered herself. "Why?"

"Casey, sweetheart…" their mother tried but didn't found the words. Even Casey's doctor was looking a little puzzled, which could not in any circumstances be a good thing.

"Guys? You're really starting to freak me out here…"

"Case. It's not 2006" Rusty finally said.

"It's not? But I thought you said that I wasn't in coma more than…"

"You weren't… Ms. Cartwright, it seems that you're suffering from a memory loss of some sort" doctor Morrell diagnosed. Casey frowned, Rusty's eyes widened and their mum started crying again, their dad coming to her side.

The past two days had been the longest of Cappie's life, even longer than the ones spent in the dark hospital room. It seemed that now that Casey was awake they had to do some tests and for some reason that Rusty hadn't been able to tell him, they didn't let anyone see her, not even Cappie which was really tearing the boy to pieces. He wanted to see with his own two eyes that she was alive and kicking, but no. Finally Rusty had called him that they were coming back. Rusty would drive his sister back that afternoon and since the call had ended he had been sitting on a bench, opposite side of the road from ZBZ house. If she didn't want to see him, it would be okay, but he just wanted to see her and really believe that everything was alright.

At one point Evan had appeared to the front lawn of the house, not coming over to shoo him away, which was either extremely nice or mean of him, he didn't know. Nor did he need to think that too much longer when a car pulled up to the street and the Cartwright siblings got out. Casey looked like and angel. Sure her walking was a bit stiff, but what could you really expect with some broken ribs still healing. And there were some shades on her face, but other than that… The sun was shining, making her glow the way she always did for him, making it now visible for everybody else too, which would've made Cappie slightly jealous had he thought about it. But he didn't. All he could think was how he should now dedicate his life to serving God for letting her be okay. It would mean a lot less sex, a lot less parties, and a lot more early mornings. Well, maybe he could find some other way to thank Him.

"Casey, honey!" Evan went to Casey and lifted her to a hug, twirling them around couple of times before letting her go.

"Evan, don't…" Rusty tried but they were back at school, the place where nobody listened to him.

"Um… Evan…"

"I was so worried for you" Evan said tenderly before bending down and kissing Casey, who slapped him the moment she felt those lips on hers.

"Oh my God! How dare you? I get that you were worried, but that's going too far. And honestly, we've never been that close anyway" Casey said and took several steps away from the tall blonde guy who stood there looking at her with his eyes widened and a hand on his cheek where her hand had stopped.

"Casey, you should probably know something…" Rusty tried, in vain again. His sister was already looking around, obviously looking for something, and smiling wide when she finally found it.

"Cappie!" she shouted and ran to the somewhat surprised boy who couldn't do else than stand there while she jumped to his neck and wrap his hands around her. "I've missed you so much" she whispered to his ear before stepping back a little.

"Case… I…" he couldn't say more when he suddenly found her lips on his, kissing him the way she had kissed him when they had still been together. It wasn't hurried, or passionate like it had been whenever they had come together since Evan's betrayal. It was everlasting, tender, and full of love. He knew on some level that there was something wrong with this, but he couldn't think of what even if his life had depended on it. All he could do was to hold onto her and kiss her back, pouring at least as much feeling into it as she did, if not even more.

A/N: REVIEW!


	4. Telling it like it is

A/N: Argh! I have just figured out how I hate writing Casey... This is what you get from staring Scott M. Foster during the whole episode of Greek and forgetting to watch her. I have no idea how to write her right, and I'm on a verge of fainting for not eating, but! I got it made, so read and weap, and remember to review :)

_"Cappie!" she shouted and ran to the somewhat surprised boy who couldn't do else than stand there while she jumped to his neck and wrap his hands around her. "I've missed you so much" she whispered to his ear before stepping back a little._

_"Case… I…" he couldn't say more when he suddenly found her lips on his, kissing him the way she had kissed him when they had still been together. It wasn't hurried, or passionate like it had been whenever they had come together since Evan's betrayal. It was everlasting, tender, and full of love. He knew on some level that there was something wrong with this, but he couldn't think of what even if his life had depended on it. All he could do was to hold onto her and kiss her back, pouring at least as much feeling into it as she did, if not even more.  
(CH3)_

For a moment there was perfectly silent around her. There was nothing going on, nothing else happening than the feeling that she was having. The safety, the love, the wholeness. Since she had woken up couple of days earlier Casey Cartwright had felt like there had been nothing else than noise going on around her. Her doctor, her parents, her brother. And though she had just spent the last couple of days in a coma, she hadn't felt the tiniest bit rested, or peaceful. She had felt hectic and anxious and exhausted and all she had wanted t do was get up from the bed and go somewhere where she could be in a complete silence. And now she had found it, within his arms.

Casey pulled back enough to see Cappie's face and those beautiful eyes she had been missing without even thinking about it. It was amazing that anyone could forget a person like Cappie, but she had done it, though constantly knowing that everything wasn't where it was supposed to be. His arms were around her, his eyes fixated on hers and his lips swollen from the life altering kiss they had just shared. He was the kind of guy who loved to tell you that he loved you, and often did it with his own peculiar way, like writing an essay about it and returning it to teacher who would read it out loud in front of the class. Yep, that was Cappie for you, but you never knew exactly how much he loved you before you kissed him. Like the song says, it really is in his kiss. He could pour a lifetime into a kiss, and it would mean more than any love vows from anyone… ever. Casey had always thought herself to be the luckiest girl in the world for having someone love her like that, and it always made her realize just how much she loved him after they had shared a kiss. She didn't only love him, she loved the way he loved her, and that if something was hard to find.

"Missed me?" Casey asked with a smile on her lips, feeling better than she had for awhile. She didn't know what she had been up to before the crash but she had a feeling that there was something going on between them. Maybe they had had a fight or something, but there was something even in the was he was looking at her right then. Like he'd been surprised that she was in his arms. Poor Cappie, she hoped that it hadn't been one of those fights where she'd left slamming the door behind her because those were the ones where it took him at least a day or two to get his action straight again. She decided to bring it up after they'd be alone and just hugged him for now.

"I, yeah… I missed you… Casey?" Cappie didn't know what was up with her. Either she had had even worse fight with Evan that she had with him, or she had hit her head harder than it looked. Not that he was complaining though, if it was up to him he'd never let her go again. But sadly there were other people around to make sure that that never happened.

"Casey? What are you doing?" Evan asked when he reached them and tried to pull Casey away but she wouldn't let him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Has your roommate always been this weird?" she asked and hold on to Cappie who's eyes had now widened.

"What did you say?" Cappie asked and pulled back to see her face.

"What?"

"What are you talking about Casey?" Evan taken back by her comment.

"Guys, I've been trying to tell you. Casey's having a memory loss" Rusty finally got his voice heard. "She woke up thinking that it was 2006."

"What?" Cappie couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was the reason why she had run to him, why the kiss had been so special. This time last year, they were still going together, and loved each other more than anything else. She didn't remember leaving him. The realization made Cappie's head feel dizzy.

"I can't remember the last year. But it's nothing to be worried about, the doctor said that it's most likely temporary and my memory can come back at any moment so…" Casey shrugged and lifted her hand to smooth some of Cappie's wild hair away from his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit during the year have you" she chuckled.

"That's enough" Evan said and pulled Casey away from Cappie, grapping her from her shoulders and making her look at him. "Casey honey, he's not your boyfriend anymore. I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been together for some time now."

Casey couldn't understand what she was hearing. She was with Evan now? How could that be? Why would she go with him, it was ridiculous, and it had to be some bad joke cause she would never switch Cappie to that… that boy. She looked frowning at Cappie, questioning all that was happening. She felt like her heart broke to pieces when she saw the look on his face, his eyes so sad when he couldn't do anything else than nod and then look away from her. This couldn't be happening, not in real life. She broke herself free from Evan's grip and stood in the middle of the three boys.

"Rusty?"

"Sorry Case, it's true. You've been together as long as I've been here…" he said, devastated that he couldn't just lie and tell her that no she wasn't with Evan, she was with Cappie and happy about it. Cappie could probably be convinced to play along. But it would be cruel not to mention the fact that they'd never get away with it since the whole campus knew about the dream couple, and would've let the cat out of the bag soon enough.

"But… Why…" Casey went to Cappie and made him look at her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking like she realized something. Then she slapped him to the chest. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You? What did you do? I wouldn't break up you without a good enough of a reason, so come on, what did you do?"

Cappie looked her for awhile and felt like smiling. She was his Casey again, the Casey who couldn't come up with a reason to leave him that would weight more than their love for each other. But he couldn't smile, just shrug.

"You never told me."

"I never told you?"

"Nope. I tried to ask but…"

"Casey, it's in the past. Let's let it be and…" Evan tried to calm Casey but only made her angrier.

"The past? I woke up and find out that I've lost a year. This isn't past for me, it's never happened" Casey said and had the beginnings of tears in her eyes when she once again turned to Cappie. "I don't get it. I couldn't just walk away… That's not who I am…"

"I know Case…"

"That's not who we are, that's not us."

"We've changed, well, you have."

"I have?"

Cappie just nodded.

"But it doesn't make sense! Why would I leave you when you're everything I know… I love you for Christ's sake!" she screamed and hold her head. The chaos was back. The noise. It was all hectic again and it seemed that the silent place she had found from Cappie's embrace was actually forbidden from her.

Cappie gasped. It hurt him to hear those words, it hurt him even more to see what it did for her. Casey had thought that they were together and came back to hear that not only were they not together again, but she was actually in a relationship with someone else. It had to feel like getting rejected. I probably felt like what he had felt when she had left him, and though he had cursed her so many times for making him feel like that, he had never wished that she'd feel the same. It was killing him that she had to.

"Casey… You don't love him anymore. You love me" Evan said and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess you're right" she said but wasn't sure that he was. It didn't feel right. Kissing Cappie had felt right. Being in his arms had felt right. Telling him that she loved him, had definitely felt right. This, this didn't feel right. Being with Evan, hearing his voice talk soothingly to her ear didn't feel right. And when she wrapped her arms around him, the noise and exhaustion was still there. No peace and silent in these arms.

Casey was sure that something had happened to make her leave Cappie. As sure as she was that it still hadn't killed her feelings for him. Love wasn't something that was bourn in your brains. It was an emotion on a deeper level, so deep that such a thing like coma couldn't affect on it. You'd still feel it even if you'd forgot the person. But she hadn't forgot about him, and she sure as hell hadn't stopped loving him. And still she let herself to be led into the ZBZ house by Evan and her brother, leaving Cappie outside with a last sad glance. If only she'd know what had happened, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much.


	5. Just for the night

A/N: I thought at one point that I could write one chapter every night, but then the exams hit me harder than I thought and I've been really exhausted for the couple of days. I was going to post this last night, actually, but even in my haze of tiredness I knew I wasn't completely happy with it. I hope the new light did something to it and you can enjoy reading it :) I'll try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow night. P.S Thanks for the reviews, I really like having them.

_Casey was sure that something had happened to make her leave Cappie. As sure as she was that it still hadn't killed her feelings for him. Love wasn't something that was bourn in your brains. It was an emotion on a deeper level, so deep that such a thing like coma couldn't affect on it. You'd still feel it even if you'd forgot the person. But she hadn't forgot about him, and she sure as hell hadn't stopped loving him. And still she let herself to be led into the ZBZ house by Evan and her brother, leaving Cappie outside with a last sad glance. If only she'd know what had happened, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much.  
(CH4)_

Casey felt like her head was ready to explode. The whole day she had been listening Evan, Rusty and Frannie telling her about her life. Though it had mostly been Evan and Frannie talking, making sure that Rusty got as little to say as possible, she'd have to find him later and ask some questions. They hadn't talked about Cappie, and she hadn't pushed it, having a feeling that it wouldn't be the whole truth and nothing but the truth she'd be hearing. She had now accomplished that she did actually have feelings for Evan. Not as strong as for Cappie, but still, they were there. It was something a little more, or not more, different, than friendship but not quite like true love. That was almost all she had been thinking about, except for the slight panic attack that she had had when she realized that she had no idea what courses she had taken in the past and was having now, it took her about fifteen minutes to get past that and fall back to the thoughts of love. It seemed that she had a future planned with Evan, even Rusty didn't deny that. But she still wanted to know, why she had ended it with Cappie.

Casey's thoughts were interrupted when Ashleigh came in and jumped on her, screaming.

"I thought you were dead!"

"You did?"

"Well, not really. But it was really scary and it has been so quiet around here without you."

Casey smiled and hugged her friend tightly, seeing her making her feel much much better.

"So, what's up?" Ashleigh asked and sat next to her on the bed.

"I've lost a year" she just blurted it out. There was no point dancing around it, and the sooner she got it out the better.

"Excuse me?"

"I woke up thinking that it was 2006."

"That's not funny."

"No it's not, it's true."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But the doctors say that it's likely to come back sometime soon" Casey sighed, got up and started to pace.

"Oh my God… That's just…"

"Like straight from the Days of our lives… I know."

"So you mean that you don't remember anything?"

"Nothing that's happened after the fall of 2006."

"Oh good, then you don't remember that thing with the security guard at the mall."

"I had a thing with a security guard at the mall?!"

"No, no no no no no… Just forget I ever said anything."

"Ash, you're not making any sense here."

"Just forget it. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm not too sure…"

"The fall of 2006... Do you remember Frannie becoming a president?"

"Actually… That I do remember…"

"What about the presidents' party?"

"No… That I don't… What's that?"

"It was a party for the house presidents, it was two weeks after Frannie became a president. That means…"

"That I've lost my memory starting from after Frannie's presidency began. Good to know, though I don't know if it helps anything" Casey said and shrugged, stopping to that point when she suddenly realized something. "When did I break it up with Cappie?" She looked at Ash who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"So you remember that?"

"No, I… I don't. Actually, when I got back this morning, I still thought that we were together" she sighed again and sat to Ash's bed opposite to hers.

"Oh my God, you did? How did you find out you're not?"

"Evan told me. He… I kissed Cappie and he pulled me away and told me that we're together now and Rusty said that it's true… I just… Ash, you have to tell me. When did we broke up with Cappie?"

"A week after Frannie's coronation. Let's see if I got you right, you kissed Cappie? In front o Evan?"

"Yeah."

"Well that must've went well…"

Casey wasn't really listening her friend anymore. She had lost her memory starting from before she had left Cappie. That had to mean anything. She wasn't sure if she had taken any psych courses, but maybe there was something blocking her memory. Maybe she didn't want to remember breaking up with him…

"Case?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did I leave Cappie."

"Casey, I don't know I…" Ash looked uncomfortable again.

"Please Ash, I have to know. And you must know, we've been best friends since we came t CRU" Casey went back to her own bed to sit next to her friend and took her hands to hers.

"I really can't Casey. I think you should talk about that with Frannie."

"What does she got to do with it?"

"Just… Talk with her, okay?"

"Okay then. I'll do it later. When I don't feel so tired. This is really hard."

"Well don't worry, I'll help you with everything. The people, the places…"

"The courses?"

"You don't have to worry about those, Cappie's got all your homework for you. You're covered till midterms."

"Cappie's got them? Why not Evan?"

"I dunno, Cap just did it" Ashleigh said and thought for a moment. She could leave it unsaid but she knew that Casey would like to know. And unlike the rest of ZBZs she wasn't going to be as unfair towards Casey as they were, after all she had nothing against Cappie. "He's taken a really good care of you."

"He has?" Casey couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. The homework wasn't everything, he's been really worried for you. Spending days and nights at the hospital, I think the whole staff knows who he is and who he was there for. You're not crying are you?"

"No, of course not" Casey said and cleared her throat. Knowing that he still cared for her made it that more difficult to stay rational and not run to him, but that was what he needed to do.

Casey was scolding herself for not only loosing her memory but her spine too. She had no backbone what so ever and the evident prove of this was the fact that at the moment she was climbing up the Kappa Tau house to get into Cappie's room without anyone seeing her. She shouldn't be doing this. She should act like a grownup and come back tomorrow when there was sun shining and people attending classes, but she couldn't wait.

They had been talking the whole night before Ash needed to see someone at a bar. She had asked Casey to join them, but the blonde had said that she was too tired to go anywhere, specially when there might be someone who she was supposed to remember but couldn't. Ash had told her to go to bed and stay there, which she had, for three hours before getting enough and admitting that there was no way she was sleeping that night. At least in her own bed. She had fought the idea for another hour before giving in to it. She had slipped out from the ZBZ house and made her way to the Kappa Tau's.

She fell in from the window with a thump, groaning when her head made contact with the floor. She stayed down for awhile, adjusting her eyes to the dark. She turned her head and saw something pink underneath the bed, a pie box. Her smile was wide while getting up and dusting her clothes. Pies. Every meaningful event they had had, had included pie. She had no idea where the habit had started, but she knew that it was his doing.

Cappie wasn't in his room and she had a feeling he wouldn't for some time. There was obviously a party going on downstairs and it could take all night from him to finally make it back to his room, assuming that he ever did. Her heart felt a twinge for the thought that he might come back with someone, a thought she hadn't had before now. Of course. If they weren't together, that meant that he was free, free to see whomever he wanted. For all she knew he had someone new too. Casey sat down to his bed, full of clothes both clean and used, and magazines and other stuff that she didn't even want to know what they were. She looked around the room fondly, remembering all the nights and long morning they had spent there. To her it was like yesterday, but only to her. She sighed and laid down, burying herself in the middle of all the clothes and sheets, pressing his pillow to her face and breathing in his scent. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

The party was starting to slow down when Cappie decided to hit the bed. Actually the party wasn't slowing down that much, but it was enough for him to bring him down again and wanting to get to his own privacy. He had been thinking Casey, surprise surprise, for most of the day and even the beer wasn't doing its job, but he was actually quite sober when he climbed the stairs up and opened the door to his room. It took him a second to register that there was already someone settled to his bed. It was too small to bee Beaver and too petite to be Rusty, who was still downstairs with that weird pledge girl anyway. When he got closer he finally recognized the blonde hair and the little noises that he once had had the courtesy to listen to every night.

Cappie lowered himself to the bed as softly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. A good plan go to waste when he ended up waking her with caressing her cheek.

"Cappie?" she yawned and stretched, smiling up to him like he was smiling at her, though her smile was dozy.

"Hi beautiful. Are you okay?"

"I am now. Can I sleep with you, so I'll feel safe?" she asked, her eyes like bright lights in the dark, but looking so tired.

Cappie frowned a little before smiling again and nodding. They had kept their voices so low they were whispering.

"Thank you" Casey said and turned to her side, Cappie coming behind her and pulling a blanket over them before wrapping his hands around her. "It's just for the night" she yawned again before closing her eyes and unconsciously pressing more against him.

Cappie had never loved her more. If he'd been a real gentleman he'd woke her up, made her talk about what it was that had driven her to him, or at least got out of the bed after she had fallen asleep. But he did none of those things. He kept her in his arms, every now and then awaking to check if she was okay, and then relaxing again, every time amazed that she was still there, and secretly hoping that she'd never want to leave.


	6. Who am I and what am I doing?

A/N: I love it how I so conveniently forgot Casey's broken ribs when I put her climb up to Cappie's room, oh well :) This chapter has been written whitin confusion which is actually pretty suitable seeing how Casey's little confused herself, but I hope it's still readable. As always I thank you for the feedback you've given me, specially Katie 05 for what she said about the recaps, I was really happy when I read it, and hope that you will once again enjoy the story. And! I have finally found a satisfying way to separate scenes a little, which should make the reading a bit easier.

_"Thank you" Casey said and turned to her side, Cappie coming behind her and pulling a blanket over them before wrapping his hands around her. "It's just for the night" she yawned again before closing her eyes and unconsciously pressing more against him._

_Cappie had never loved her more. If he'd been a real gentleman he'd woke her up, made her talk about what it was that had driven her to him, or at least got out of the bed after she had fallen asleep. But he did none of those things. He kept her in his arms, every now and then awaking to check if she was okay, and then relaxing again, every time amazed that she was still there, and secretly hoping that she'd never want to leave.  
(CH5)_

Casey jumped on her bed and growled with frustration. She was so confused that she hardly knew her own name anymore. The morning had been good, she smiled when thinking how she had woke up with Cappie looking at her.

"Morning" she had said smiling before sitting up, wincing for the ache at her ribs. The climbing hadn't been the best thing to do when hurt.

"Well, this is a nice change" Cappie said and yawned. "Usually you're far gone by the time I get up."

"What?" Casey frowned. Had she missed something? Were they still together? Had the whole coma-memory loss-thing been some bad dream? But still, she didn't usually leave without waking him up.

Cappie's eyes widened when he realized what he had said in his haze. Oh God, how would he find his way out of this one. It was unlikely that anyone would have told Casey about the fact that Evan had cheated on her, and he wasn't sure if he wanted be the one to break it to her. Then again he couldn't tell Casey that they were sleeping together and let her think that she was the kind of person who cheated on a nice guy.

"I, um… I just… You know, I… I dream of you" he finally said and swallowed.

"You what?"

"Yeah. I dream of you and when I wake up, you're gone. Obviously! Cause the dream ends, you know, and I can't have a dream while I'm awake, now can I?" he was praying that she'd see the vague logic in his rambling. He was relieved when she just smiled, rolling her eyes and patted his thigh before getting out of the bed.

"You really haven't changed since we were together, have you?" So not a dream, fine, she hadn't really thought it could've been.

"Why repair something if it's not broken?"

"Good question" she said and found herself astounded by the wisdom behind such a simple phrase. "See you around?"

"Always."

CCCCCC

After the morning she had been surrounded by the ZBZ girls who were assigned by Frannie to remind her as much from her life as possible. Ash was there only for the first fifteen minutes before she had to get to a class, trying to free her friend from the girlherd but failing. Casey spent something from three to four hours listening how she had done a lot to become the president after Frannie, what kind of events she had hosted and basically just who she was. The things she heard made her frown more than once. She had never taken herself as a girl who'd become the House President, sure it had been a dream of hers, though one that she had never thought of pursuing. But that with many other things seemed to have changed within a year. She was now THE girl. She had the looks, the boyfriend, the status and everybody loved her. The more Casey had heard the more distressed she had become. She was all that? How? When? Why? She had never wanted to become that girl, or had she? Had it happened after she broke up with Cappie, or had she broke up with Cappie because she had become… what? A campus royalty. The thought alone made her want to puke.

Finally she had been rescued by one of the pledges, or so she thought. The girl had introduced herself as Rebecca, her little sister. Casey had apologized for not remembering her but the smaller girl just waved it of with a smile before telling Casey who she was and how good they worked together. Rebecca said that they did everything together and that she was practically Casey's right hand girl. Casey smiled the whole conversation trough though she had a feeling that there was more to it. Something in the girl's perfect smile seemed to be off from where she was looking and she didn't get the warm feeling that she had got from most f the girls. There was specially one, Jenny K, that she had felt extremely good about, and she had been happy, surprised but happy to find out that she was going out with Rusty. Something in this girl told her that she'd rather keep her away from all the members of her family.

Evan had finally came to take her out and she had been rescued once more, though the second time wasn't any better than the first time and she could've swore that there had been something strange in the way Evan and Rebecca had looked at each other. Maybe she was just imagining things. It was weird not to remember your own life.

The couple had spent the day at a coffee shop for lunch, meeting nice people who said it was good to see her back, movies and walking around talking, about what little there was that they could actually have a conversation about. Mostly it was Evan telling her about them as a couple. Everything from when they had started going together to this moment, and he even got a few Cappie blasting comments in here and there.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Crappie? No chance."

"I don't get it."

"That's cause you don't remember what kind of a jerk the guy is. He's been on our way since we started going out" Evan said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The feeling made Casey shiver a little.

"Why?"

"Why? Cause he's still madly in love with you, that's why. He probably thinks that if we ever broke up he could get you back. It was the smartest thing you've ever done dumping him."

"He's in love with me?"

"Yeah. A laugh isn't it. Almost makes me pity him, but only almost."

"Yeah" she said quietly, staying quiet the rest of the way back to her house before she saw Rusty on the other side of the road. "Rusty!" she shouted and got her brother to stop. "I'm sorry Evan but I really need to talk with him. I'll see you later" she said and run off without a kiss or a peck or even a quick hug, leaving a dumbfounded Evan stand there with his mouth open.

"Hi Casey, is everything okay?" Rusty asked and gasped when his sister suddenly hugged her.

"I'm better now" she said and smiled to her little brother, messing his hair up.

"Are you sure? Cause we don't really have the kind of relationship where you hug me all that much. Has something happened?"

"We don't?"

"No. I mean, we've been better since I came here, but you don't remember that, do you?"

"No. You're right. We're not that close" Casey frowned and held her head.

"Casey? Maybe we should take you to the doctor" Rusty said with concern that moved Casey.

"No no, I'm okay. I'm just… Not all together sure who I am that's all. Where are you going any way? Shouldn't you be at a class or something? Don't tell me that the Kappa Taus have ruined you already."

"No. I have a permission to skip some classes. I was on my way to get you. You know, to get our parents to the airport?"

"Oh… I forgot."

"Oh my God, is your memory loss getting worse?"

"No. I just forgot Rusty, calm down. Let's hit the hotel so we're get mum and dad out of here" Casey said and grabbed her brother's arm. She needed a brake from her surroundings with the migraine she felt building up, not that she'd be telling about it to her brother or parents, they'd just make her go to the doctor again. It wouldn't help. The only one who could help her was she herself, and she had no idea who she was. Or how she'd find it out.

CCCCCC

Three hours later the siblings Cartwright were on their way back from the airport.

"Case? You okay? You've been kinda quiet today" Rusty asked and glanced at her sister from behind the wheel.

"Huh? Yes. No. Yes I'm fine" Casey sighed.

"You sure?"

"No. I'm not sure of anything."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, did we meet? I have a memory loss Rusty!"

"Well, yeah. But you've always kept the strings in hand. As long as I've known you, you've never let anyone mess with you. No matter if it's some girl at school, or the boy next door, or even the mother nature trying to make rain on your birthday, you've always handled everything. I'm finding it pretty hard to believe that you'd lay down just because you're missing a year."

Casey stared at her little brother. Amazing. How was it that the nerdy boy who she had usually ignored had been keeping an eye on him that closely and talked that highly of her.

"You know Rusty, from all the things that I've forgot, I miss remembering you the most."

"Uh… Thanks Casey" Rusty said and smiled happily. "You know, you're not really that different than you think you are."

"No? I've become the pink dream with the house presidency knocking on my door, a pretty boy boyfriend who has our future totally planned out for us both, which is kinda interesting since I've never had any plans for a stay-at-home-motherhood and I'm pretty sure that even my hair color is from a bottle. Everybody says that I'm one thing, but still I feel like I'm something totally different, and I can't for the love of my life figure out how it is that I've ended up like this. So no, I wouldn't say that I'm really not that different, cause I have no idea who or what the hell I am" Casey cried out and held her head again, yearning for some painkillers.

"Wow" was all Rusty managed to say for awhile. "I had no idea that it could be this hard for you."

"Well it is. I just wish I could remember everything and not be in the mercy of others. And anyway, as much as they know about me, it's not right that they remember more than me."

"I know. Well, I don't really know hw you feel, but… You're a good girl Casey. Everybody knows at least that much."

Thanks Rusty, and not only that, but then there's also the matter of not knowing who I really love" Casey said before she remembered who she was talking to.

"You mean you don't know if you love Evan?"

"Just forget it. I'm not going to talk about my love life with my kid brother of all people."

"Well you've talked about it with me before, specially when I…" Rusty stopped in the middle of sentence when he realized what he was about to say. 'When I caught Evan with Rebecca.' He couldn't tell her that. It would distress her even more and that couldn't possibly be good for her. And anyway, Casey had decided to stay with Evan before so telling her now might cause something to happen that she would remorse later when she'd get her memory back. It was just best to stay quiet about Evan.

"When you what?"

"Um… When I started going out with Jenny. I was kinda unsure but you really helped me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, really did. You're a good sister Casey."

"Oh... Thanks. I met Jenny, seems like a nice girl" Casey said and smiled.

"She is. I mean she's funny, and beautiful, and…"

"Just perfect?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"They always are in the beginning" Casey sighed.

They spent the rest of the trip talking about Jenny and Rusty.

CCCCCC

Frannie had left. It seemed that her sister was getting married and she was needed there to help before the happy day took place a week later, which meant that she wouldn't be back for about ten days. Casey had been ready to cry when she had heard. Ash had met her at the door and told her. After that she had apologized from Casey that Frannie had made her her replacement, seeing how Casey wasn't really up to it. Casey had chuckled and hugged Ash, telling her that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I mean at this point I wouldn't even want the part. I couldn't do really good job seeing how I don't remember half of the girls living in the house."

"Are you sure? Cause I tried to say no to Frannie, but…"

"It's okay Ash. You'll do a good job, I'm sure of it."

"I will, because you will be helping me. You might not remember the last year, but you've always had the best style sense and your ideas are always from the top shelf."

"Okay" Casey couldn't help but laugh. "I'll help you when I can. I just really wanted to talk with Frannie."

"About Cappie?"

"Among other things."

"But mostly about Cappie."

"Yes, Ashleigh, mostly about Cappie."

"He came around earlier. Brought back your scarf, you'd forgot it there" Ash told her without a tone in her voice. She wasn't hinting anything nor was she condemning her.

"He did? Hmm… I guess I should go by and thank him" Casey said and turned to leave when she suddenly remembered something. "Evan."

"I'm not seeing or hearing anything" Ash said with a wink and turned to go back in to the house, making Casey shook her head before heading to the Kappa Tau house.

CCCCCC

"Case? Hi" Cappie said surprised to see her at his door.

"Hey. I just wanted to come by to thank you for bringing the scarf" Casey said and went in when Cappie moved away from the door. "It's weird, I didn't even remember wearing it last night."

"Well, you do suffer from memory loss" Cappie said and closed the door.

"Not funny Cap, I didn't wear that scarf last night" Casey said with a lifted brow and got Cappie to blush slightly.

"No you didn't. Which is really dangerous, you could've caught the cold you know."

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine" she said while sitting on his bed and yawning. It was getting dark outside and she had had a stressful day. It was time for her to get to a bed.

"You should get some sleep."

"You're right" Casey said and got up. She left to the door but stopped at Cappie and hugged him. "Thanks for the scarf" she yawned and took a step back. She thought for awhile before talking again. "You think I could sleep here again tonight?"

"You can sleep here whenever you want Case. I can go to Beaver's room" Cappie said and smoothed her hair behind her ear.

"No, you can sleep with me. If you want" Casey said and took off her jacket and shoes before getting to bed. Cappie wasn't far behind her.

"You okay?"

"Yes" she sighed when she felt his arms wrapping around her like they had the previous night. "You know, there's a rumor that you're still in love with me" she whispered some time later.

"Don't believer everything you hear."

"And this one?"

There was a pause and Cappie felt his heart beating faster and faster, wondering if he should tell her the truth, before closing his eyes and going for it.

"That one you can believe."

Casey smiled before closing her eyes and sighing contently before falling asleep.


	7. I've had it with this

A/N: I know, I've left you waiting for too long, I'm sorry and I wont bother you with my excuses, but I'm back, sort of. I personally don't like this chapter, I hope the next one's better, but! At least we are getting rid of Evan, and within the next two chapters we'll get what most of us has been waiting for... Try to enjoy, ans R&R as always :)

_"Yes" she sighed when she felt his arms wrapping around her like they had the previous night. "You know, there's a rumor that you're still in love with me" she whispered some time later._

_"Don't believer everything you hear."_

_"And this one?"_

_There was a pause and Cappie felt his heart beating faster and faster, wondering if he should tell her the truth, before closing his eyes and going for it._

_"That one you can believe."_

_Casey smiled before closing her eyes and sighing contently before falling asleep.  
(CH6)_

Frannie was finally back from her sister's wedding and Casey couldn't wait to get to talk to her. It had been two weeks since she woke up from her coma and she had spent every night with Cappie after coming back from the hospital and they didn't even talk about it anymore. She'd show up and he might have something to eat or drink or they would just get to bed and sleep. Other than that they didn't really spend time together. She had mostly spent her time with her sisters and Evan. She had even kissed Evan and it hadn't been half bad, but she wouldn't sleep with him, not even without having sex.

She had reached the point where she was completely and utterly fed up with herself. She hated everyone who told her something about her that she didn't recognize as her. She hated Evan, or not even Evan but the kind of person she was, who she was expected to be around him. She hated Ash who obviously knew something but didn't tell her. She hated Rusty for coming to CRU a year too late so that he didn't know anything about her life before that year. And she hated Cappie, she didn't know why, seeing how he was being extremely sweet… No, that was the reason. He was being all sweet and she had dumped him and he hadn't even worked hard enough to find out why. What kind of love was that? The kind where he wanted her to happy more than he wanted himself to be happy.

She hated everyone and everything, but most of all she hated herself, the being that she was that she really didn't want to be. Still there was something holding her back. It would've been easy to just leave Evan and go back to Cappie, it was clear to her that she loved Cappie more than she could ever love Evan. She loved Cappie, she loved the way she loved him, she loved being in love with him and she loved herself when she was with him. And still, and this was bugging her the most, still there was something that restrained her. Something that made it impossible for her to leave the person who she had become and didn't especially like and go back to be the person she remembered and liked to be. Casey sighed for the millionth time since she had woke up, almost wishing that she hadn't

"Oh God… I'm a crybaby… Not only am I an annoying snob, I'm also a crybaby" she muttered while closing the ZBZ house's door behind her before heading to find Frannie whose voice was coming from the sitting room.

"And after the ceremony they released dozens of white doves and it was so beautiful… Casey!" Frannie stopped her storytelling and came to greet her right hand with a friendly hug.

"Hey Frannie. Sounds like the wedding was a success" Casey said hugging her back and smiling to her when they separated.

"Oh yes, I'll tell you all about it, but first we have to talk" Frannie said and pulled Casey to sit with her on the couch shooing everyone else out of the room. "Now, I've been hearing some worrisome rumors" she said and looked into Casey's eyes with a worry in hers.

"About what?" Casey asked and frowned. She had no idea what Frannie could be talking about.

"First I have to ask, do you remember anything yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well at least you'll have an excuse" Frannie said nodding.

"Frannie, I don't know what you're talking about. An excuse for what?"

"I have heard, that you've been hanging out at the Kappa Tau house. Surely you must see what a mistake it is to hang around the most vulgar boys at the whole CRU?"

"I don't know what to say Frannie. Cept that I haven't been hanging around with the Kappa Taus, and even if I had, I don't really think that it would be the worst thing ever happened, do you?" Casey really didn't get the point. The Kappa Taus were liked by almost everyone at the campus. They threw the wildest parties and got away with everything they wanted to get away with. They were the master pranksters and everyone was always waiting to see what they would come up with next. They were nice guys who didn't turn their backs to anyone and didn't think much of it when somebody did it to them. She had no recollection of ZBZs being this strongly against the Kappa Taus before.

"Oh Casey. If you'd only remember the talk we had when you needed to break up with Cappie. We told you what a mistake it would be for your future to stay with him and turn your back to the sorority. I mean what ZBZs alone can do for you and when you add one Evan Chambers to it you have one glorious future in head of you" Frannie said sighing and smiled a wide smile to Casey who took her hands from Frannie's and frowned at her.

"Wait a second. What do you mean when I "needed" to break up with Cappie. What exactly happened?"

"Casey, honey. I always saw the potential in you, and while you were a freshman it was okay to be experimenting things, but when it came obvious that you weren't finding the right path on your own, we as your caring sisters simply had to step in" Frannie explained like she was talking to a young child who simply didn't understand that the sky was blue, as obvious as it was.

"You mean… The wrong path was… Cappie?" Casey was shocked if Frannie was actually saying what Casey thought she was saying.

"Yes of course. We told you to dump him or leave the sorority, and you made the right choice, just like I knew you would" Frannie said, smiling again and proudly padding Casey's knee which made the blonde to stand up and get away from the couch.

"No I didn't! Are you seriously telling me, that I left Cappie, all those excitement, all that happiness, all that love… I left everything, just because a bunch of girls told me to?" Casey was outraged. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, surely she couldn't have been that superficial, could she?

"Oh Casey. That's what you needed to do so you can become the president of ZBZ after me. And it wasn't love. I know that you're confused now, but when you get your memory back you'll remember that this is what you want. A bright future as Mrs. Evan Chambers, being the first lady! Not living in a trailer somewhere as Mrs. Cappie and doing God knows what just to survive" Frannie had got up and was holding Casey's hands in hers again with a smile on her face. "That's why you forgave Evan when he slept with Rebecca. That's real love."

"When Evan did what?" Casey pulled her hands back and took few steps backwards to get away from her house president. This was why she had felt strange with Rebecca. This was why it felt so wrong to be with Evan and not with Cappie, she wasn't supposed to be with him. "I should be with Cappie" she whispered so that Frannie could barely hear her. When the brunette tried to say something Casey simply pushed past her and walked out of the house. Who the hell did they think they were? Telling her who do date and who not. Who did she think she was, choosing sorority over love? Had she thought she'd be happy like that? And what was it with Evan? Why hadn't anybody told her before that Evan had cheated on her? She would never forgive something like that. Damn Frannie, and Evan and Rebecca. Damn Ashleigh and Rusty for not telling her. Damn Cappie!

Casey made her way to the Omega Chi house and walked in without even a thought of a knock on it. The bys were having a meeting at their sitting room, with Evan sitting at the other end of the table, lifting his head when he noticed her.

"Casey?"

"You cheated on me?!"

Everybody in the room looked first at Casey and then at Evan who stood up and went to Casey.

"Could we talk about this some other time, please?" Evan asked with a quiet voice and started leading Casey out of the room.

"No we couldn't. I want to talk about it now. How could you go on without telling me? So that everybody knew except for me?"

"We'll continue this later, meeting's over" Evan said to the other boys and took Casey by her elbow while leading her to his room. "Casey honey, I didn't tell you cause it doesn't matter, you forgave me. You even made it even with me" Evan said before he noticed what he had slipped out of his mouth.

"Even? How?" There was venom in Casey's voice and she had her hands on her hips, her look more fierce than anything Evan had ever seen before.

"You slept with Cappie. But it's okay, and we love each other" he hurried to explain but it was too late, Casey was already on her way out. "Casey! Wait!"

"Goodbye Evan" was all she said to the boy before getting out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She was done with that blond cheater, but there was someone she wasn't done with. Cappie. The boy had it coming, not telling her that Evan had cheated on her, not telling her that they had been together after it, that they had actually slept together. Well, he'd hear what she thought about that, he and probably the whole Kappa Tau house at that.


	8. Confrontation

"_We'll continue this later, meeting's over" Evan said to the other boys and took Casey by her elbow while leading her to his room. "Casey honey, I didn't tell you cause it doesn't matter, you forgave me. You even made it even with me" Evan said before he noticed what he had slipped out of his mouth._

"_Even? How?" There was venom in Casey's voice and she had her hands on her hips, her look more fierce than anything Evan had ever seen before._

"_You slept with Cappie. But it's okay, and we love each other" he hurried to explain but it was too late, Casey was already on her way out. "Casey! Wait!"_

"_Goodbye Evan" was all she said to the boy before getting out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She was done with that blond cheater, but there was someone she wasn't done with. Cappie. The boy had it coming, not telling her that Evan had cheated on her, not telling her that they had been together after it, that they had actually slept together. Well, he'd hear what she thought about that, he and probably the whole Kappa Tau house at that. (CH7)_

Seeing her mad was one thing, seeing her furious was another. Cappie had always hated their fights, but nothing could be compared to the feeling when you knew you'd done something wrong, even if you didn't realize it when you did it, and being unable to defend yourself.

Casey had interrupted the guynight Kappa Taus', the one night when no woman was allowed in, no one 'cept Casey who invited herself in, bursting in and standing there with her hands crossed on her chest, the look in her eyes… Well, the guys disappeared quicker than if there had been free beer giving out at their lawn. Cappie stood there, trying to say something but ending up looking like a fish on dry land, for every time he opened his mouth Casey lifted her eyebrow as if to question him, and then shut up again, before even saying anything.

"You… lying, conniving, backstabbing, traitorous liar!" her voice grew as she talked and walked closer. "You… you… Argh!"

"Come on Case… I… I don't even know what you're… um… talking… about?"

Cappie managed to say though Casey's expression let him know that he had not come up with the right words.

"Well, CAPPIE…" never had his word sound so… worthless, trashy, from her mouth. "Tell me when's the last time we had sex together."

O-oh… He was screwed… There was two possibilities here, she didn't know about them and he'd need to keep his mouth shut, or, she did know about them, in which case lying would only get him into more of a trouble than he was already. Fine, the other possibility wasn't that likely, but still, he'd have to keep onto all the hope he had.

"Um… I… You know… We…"

"Cappie!"

"When Evan cheated on you" he said and squinted his eyes shut, hoping that the earth would swallow him so that she wouldn't.. Well, not unless she'd… No! No, this was not a time or place for such thoughts, though he'd rather go thinking about sex than thinking about how angry she was.

There was silent for awhile before Cappie opened his eyes to see her standing there.

Casey had tears in her eyes. She exhausted. She had woken up one day, not really knowing who she was, only to find out that she hadn't known herself even before the coma. And she didn't know these people. These people who she had thought she could always trust. Cappie, Frannie… and even Rusty though she couldn't remember them being close, but she could feel it now. But then again…

"And I thought I loved you…" she said more to herself than to him before turning to leave.

"You do!" Cappie took her by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You DO love me. And I love you. Always have Case, always will…" he said softly and brushed her cheek with his fingers, but she turned her face away.

"No… You would've told me. You would've fought for me…"

"I did fight for you! I fought like crazy! If you'd know all the crazy stuff that I did, just to get to see you, talk to you, let alone to get you back…"

"But I don't! That's just it Cappie!" she yelled and broke free from his grip. "I don't remember ANY of it! You had another chance!" the look in her eyes was filled with questions and bewilderment. Didn't he get it, how could he not get it.

"What?"

"You had another chance. To win me over, to get me back. You could've told me about Evan, about how I always sought you out when I needed comfort. You could've told me that I wasn't happy with my life, with myself, the horrible girl that I had become. You could've told me that we still loved each other! But instead you left me with him. Gave me over to some skunk who cheated on me and hurt me…" Casey shook her head in defeat. "You could've earned my trust…"

"I still can Casey…"

"No."

"Just give me a chance!" he said and grabbed her into his arms, kissing her through her tears, almost feeling her giving in, but only almost.

"No Cappie… This was it. I am done, with the boys in the Greek system. I'm done with all of you" she said while pushing herself away from him and finally getting to the door and going through it. On the other side she wanted to collapse against the door and sob her sorrows away, but that would've been too lovemovielike for her taste.

So she swallowed her tears and started walking across the lawns of the other houses around the campus. She hadn't been walking more than half an hour when her head started hurting. It ached in a way that she thought she would loose her mind, that her head would explode. She sat to bench and tried to hold on so she would fall and hit her head again. It hurt so bad that she had to cry, cry until she felt it starting to subside. And with that…

The meeting with the girls.

Breaking up with Cappie.

Hitting on Evan.

Cappie's stunts.

Rusty coming to school.

Evan cheating, the video.

Frannie's talk.

Sleeping with Cappie.

Cappie…

The accident.

The coma…

"Hospital blue isn't your color Case."

She laughed and cried at the same time and was startled when Rusty ran to her and kneed in front of her.

"Case? Casey? Are you okay? Should I call the doctor.

She shook her head and smiled. "Do you remember the time you spit the tequila on Evan's face?"

"Yeah.. It was Cappie's idea to make me dr… Wait a second? Do YOU remember the time I..?"

"I remember everything."

A/N: I know, I know I know I know... But I hate writing without inspiration and besides, now that I have a job I ca't stay up all night everynight anymore. The next chapter shall be the last one, and remember the sexscenes I was talking about when I started? Well... This might very well become the first non-M fic that I've ever written... Interesting...


	9. Back together

_"Case? Casey? Are you okay? Should I call the doctor._

_She shook her head and smiled. "Do you remember the time you spit the tequila on Evan's face?"_

_"Yeah.. It was Cappie's idea to make me dr… Wait a second? Do YOU remember the time I..?"_

_"I remember everything."  
(CH8)_

Everything went fast after that. Casey's parents were over the moon about her memory coming back, but not so much about the fact that she wanted to move to her own place. She wasn't sure if she had ever really enjoyed being a ZBZ girl, but she definitely didn't enjoy it anymore. Ashleigh, being the finest friend that any girl could ever ask for, moved with her. They got a sweet little apartment that suited them fine, and truth be told the newly found privacy wasn't a bad feeling. Specially when Evan had started dating Rebecca and now the whole sorority was once again all over Omega Chi. Not that they had ever really stopped.

Rusty was annoyingly involved in her life, though she secretly loved it of course. They had brunch at least twice a week and the first time he had a big fight with Jen he ended up sleeping at their place instead of going back to the Kappa Tau house. It was the morning after that when they had "the talk" about Cappie, a subject both of them had consciously or unconsciously avoided.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she said as she brought the coffee cups to the table in their little kitchen alcove.

"Well Case…" Rusty said and thought about it. "I don't think I care" he then said and smiled before taking a sip and burning his tongue, which Casey thought was a act of karma.

"It's no use Rusty. I'm not taking him back."

"I didn't say you'd have to. It's just that… He's so miserable."

"He's always been miserable. He's a catastrophe waiting to happen" she said and got a glare from her younger brother.

"You love him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Sorry Case, gotta go with your brother on this one" just awoken Ashleigh said coming to the room and yawning. "I've seen you watching your cell and sighing all lovingly and sad when he calls. You almost answer but then you don't. And then I have to deal with your bad mood the rest of the day."

"Thanks Ash, you're a real friend" Casey said and rolled her eyes."

"Yes I am."

The conversation took a turn towards more lighter issues after that, but it had got her thinking. So she loved Cappie. She had always loved Cappie but never been happy. With or without him. Well, that wasn't really true, she had been happy with him. Really happy actually. So why was she still sitting there, longing, when what she wanted could be hers. Because she was a masochist. A whole new side of her she had found with her memory. She had to be a masochist to screw her life like that. But that would come to an end.

"Cappie? Capster?! You alive in there?" some Kappa Tau guy that Casey had never seen before shouted through Cappie's door when everyone else had been too focused to the video of last year's mud wrestling contest between two sororities.

"I think I can take it from here, thanks" Casey told him and he left. She took a deep breath and opened the door to a dark room.

The curtains were shut and the little light that got in revealed a messy room with God knows what all lying around on the floor, on the chair and on his desk that she hugely doubted had ever been used to anything else than deep chemistry studying. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she thought all the times they had tried to make it work on the desk but concluded that it really wasn't big or steady enough, not to mention that it wasn't the most comfortable place make love. Thank God the bed wasn't too far away.

"Cappie?" she took a look around and noticed that there was something in his bed, maybe big enough to be him. "Cap? You in there?"

Casey got a quiet mumble as answer and as she sat on the bed she reached to pull away the covers that had shivering Cappie under them. Poor thing was sick.

"Hey? You okay?" she whispered and tried his sweaty forehead that felt warm but not hot enough to got her concerned. It was probably just a flue, it just happened to be that Cappie sucked at being sick. He hated thermometers, wouldn't drink tea and hardly ate anything else than what he wanted to eat. Hw also had a tendency to whine while he was getting sick as well as when the fever was starting wear off.

"I wanna die. Kill me please?" Cappie said with rough voice before starting cough.

"Sorry, I forgot my assassin's kit home, maybe some other time" she said and smiled gently at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can always go."

"Not what… what I said" he managed to get out before another cough attack got to him, this one so bad he had to sit up so he wouldn't choke.

"Stay there" Casey said getting up from the bed and snatched a semiclean t-shirt from the end of the bed and took it with her to the bathroom. She got back a minute later with the wet t-shirt in one hand and a beerbottle in the other.

"I thought you always said that beer's not a sick man's drink?" Cappie asked and sighed when Casey sat next to him and started wiping his hot neck and back with the shirt.

"It's not. This is the Cappie-version of a waterglass since all you have in here is beerbottles and I didn't want to go downstairs to get you a glass. So this will have to do, drink up2 she said and put the bottle with water in it to his lips.

Cappie drank half the bottle at once and sighed again to the feeling on his back.

"That feels good" he said with a sleepy voice, his eyes closed.

"Good. Now lay down."

Casey helped Cappie back down, put the shirt on his chest, the bottle to the nightstand and thought for a while before kicking off her shoes and getting into the bed. She arranged the covers so that they were covered to the waistline before she turned to stomach and started smoothing his moist hair. Oh how she had missed that hair, messy and perfect. Just the kind you wanted to dig your fingers into.

It didn't take long for Cappie to fall asleep and even Casey dozed off for about an hour. When she woke up she went downstairs to make them something to eat, though Cappie would probably just nibble it. She came back to find that the bed was empty.

"Cappie?" she put the waterbottle and the plate to the nightstand and jumped when she heard noise from behind her.

"Dammit" shower fresh Cappie with only a towel on cursed and balanced to hold his toes that he had obviously hit in something.

"You okay?" Casey asked and stifled a laugh.

"Mmh" he mumbled and jumped back to the bed with one leg.

"Here, I got you something" she said and offered him the plate before sitting on the bed.

Cappie stared the sandwich, took a bite and grimaced.

"It had lettuce in it."

"It won't kill you" she said and rolled her eyes. "Why do you have lettuce in the Kappa Tau house anyway? I thought that "a real man" doesn't eat anything green except peasoup and even that is first and foremost used as a prank or something."

Cappie thought about it and grinned.

"Who says that lettuce can't be used in in as a prank or something?"

"Forget that I ever asked."

"So…" Cappie started after they had been silent for several minutes. "I thought that I had dreamt you."

"You didn't. I'm here."

"I know, I never would've put lettuce in my sandwich. So… Why are you here?" Cappie asked and looked at Casey who had focused her look on his door.

"Mmm…"

"What was that? That didn't quite get that."

"I… um… God this is annoying. I'm here to get you back" she said and her look went from the fascinating door to the more fascinating floor.

"Why?"

"Cause I love you."

"Oh… Why?"

"Don't know."

"Huh… Okay then." And they were silent again.

"So… You think… That you might, love me too?" Casey asked.

"Always have, always will."

Why it was so awkward and shy they didn't know, but when they finally looked at each other's eyes they smiled. Casey leaned forward to kiss Cappie but he pulled back.

"Don't want you to get sick."

"I'll take my chances" she said, pulled him from his shoulders and kissed him. It wasn't heated and passionate, but slow and gentle, which was even better.

"So, Rusty tells me you've got your memory back" Cappie said later when they were lying on a couch at the Kappa Tau's sitting-room.

"Yep."

"Remember that one time when you and me went to the…"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I will never confess."

The starting argument that would've evolved to a ticklewar ended when Beaver barged in.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" It was amazing how guy like Beaver was really one of the biggest telltales that there was.

"What?" Cappie asked as he tried to tickle his girlfriend.

"Rebecca cheated on Evan. With Frannie!"

The couple froze and stared him.

"Oh fine! Evan cheated on Rebecca. But it was with Frannie!"

Casey laughed and Cappie could hear Beaver mumbling something about they not being any fun while he left.

"It's too bad. They would've made such a lovely couple" Casey said.

"Who? Bedchambers and Rebecca?"

"No" Casey giggled. "Rebecca and Frannie" she said and laughed again.

"Huh."

"Do not think about them together!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"I'll never confess."

"Ha-ha. Now come on, I promised Rusty that we'd meet him at a coffeehouse if you'd be up to it."

"I'm not up to it. I'm sick. I feel the fever coming back, I'm dizzy. You should take me to bed right now" Cappie said and played week.

"Oh, poor baby. And here I thought that I'd took you to bed later tonight and we' had some fun. Oh well, I guess I'll just tuck you in and let you sleep it away then" Casey said and got up.

"What? No! We can have fun. I just read a medical release that said that fun is what cures people. There was this guy with a cancer, some fun and puff, it was gone."

"Right, like you'd ever read anything else than He-Man" Casey said as she walked to the front door, Cappie following her.

"Not true. I read Spiderman too."

"Great, I'm dating an overgrown 8-year-old" she said and rolled her eyes but smiled, cause she really didn't care. Even if Cappie would never read Dickens, or Dostojevski it'd be fine, cause she didn't want to read them either. She had a very clear picture of herself right now. She was a loving daughter, an annoying but protecting big-sister and a college student. Oh yes, and a girlfriend who's boyfriend was madly in love with her, and who was madly in love with him too.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for correcting me the whole Ethan-Evan thing, I don't know what I was thinking. Not much. Anyway, this was it, and thanks for reading.


End file.
